Empty Bottles and a Table Full of Milk
by DrinkToThat33
Summary: When Sharpay first arrived at East High everything seemed to fit perfectly into place, but can her dark secret from her past soon change her new found happiness? New Summary TxS RxG CxT
1. Chapter 1

**No Copyright Intended. All characters belong to their rightful owners. Hope You Enjoy! x**

* * *

Empty Bottles and a Table Full of Milk

How is it that with a matter of just a little sunshine, you can brighten somebody's day? I always feel better that way; it makes me want to smile and sing, however bad I might be. And then there is rain, now that makes me feel sad and alone. It is almost like crying. That is it, God's way of crying. That is what I believe. Everybody's life is a constant weather change. A lot like mine really, when the sun seems to come out, something sets off the water works again or the anger in the wind. Well that was what my life felt like until an unusual June. A June that is mysterious and magical in ways that you wouldn't believe unless you were there in person.

A rush of relief took over my system on the 31st May, 3:45pm. The signal for the end of 6th period or in other words the end of the day filled the room. However, for me it was different. For me, this would be the last time I have to set foot in this hell forsaken school. This was a school that I detested with a large amount of passion. In this school the weather never changes it is forever on downpour, no off button when you feel like a break even on a sunny day. Thankfully my new school had that all important off switch.

**Moving Day:**

"Ok so be careful honey, Ryan and your Father are waiting on the other end of the flight, ring me if there are any problems." She worries too much that's her problem I thought.

"Yes Mom I'll be fine" I hugged her tight one last time and picked up my suitcase.

"And when am I coming over?" As if I could forget, for the past two weeks, all my mother has gone on about is, when we are moving, where we are moving and the process we are doing it in. Who knew that a 10 hour flight could be so complicated?

"On Saturday" I moaned

"Good girl" She kissed my forehead like she used to when I was a little girl and we parted until Saturday.

My Father and Ryan had flown out to Albuquerque a week before I had to set up our house and furniture, along with the business and tax system. Then I would follow the next coming Wednesday to start my new school with my twin Ryan on the Thursday. And shortly following on the Saturday our very organised Mother will come with the last remaining items of our childhood home and that is that, a new home, school, everything.

"OMGosh Gabby I am so excited to go back to East High!!" The dark girl squealed in excitement. I was rather bothered about how loud they were being and inconsiderate of other people's comfort, but I thought I may as well listen in as it was the most entertaining thing available on the flight.

The more olive skinned girl giggled at her friend's statement. "Taylor, we have been gone 5 days, what has there been to miss?"

"Urgh, absolutely nothing, but I heard there is a new girl and boy coming tomorrow and they're twins!" From what I gathered at the time, her name was Taylor, and then I realised that the twins she was gabbering on about was me and Ryan.

"OOOO I hope the guy is hot, it's about we got something better than Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth." Gabby, I think continued. Ewww, Ryan and hot are not made for the same sentence.

"Hey! What's wrong with Chad?" She scowled at her friend and then laughed, "Yes I suppose you are right, I think they are the Evans twins, children of Vance Evans.

"Whoa! You mean the rich guy that just bought Lava Springs?" Gabby Gasped, however I thought it was rather entertaining listening to a gossip about my own arrival at East High.

"Yes, that's the one!" Taylor and Gabby felt rather satisfied with themselves at the discovery of who I was and how rich my family was, so I thought I would introduce myself.

I leant over the aisle and began. "Excuse me?" Both girls turned on me, "How is it that you know my family so well?" That got them; both of them went red in the face and sank into their chairs.

"Oh I am sorry, I didn't realise we were talking about your family, it's just news gets around fast when you live in a small town like Albuquerque" Gabby tried her hardest to explain; she seemed very sweet and by the looks smart.

"Don't worry about it" I smiled, letting them know I don't bite. "I am Sharpay Evans" I held out my hand and they both shook, rather scared I think of what I was going to do next.

"Gabriella Montez, but you can call me Gabby" she smiled and I nodded returning the smile.

"And I'm Taylor McKessie, again I am sorry for talking about your family"

"Really, it's fine but don't worry we aren't the snobby kind, we just like to be normal like everyone else, and money is just an advantage along the way.

"Well I'm glad because we already have all the 'Princesses' we need at our school" Taylor laughed "Trust me they are the bitches of our school"

Gabby and Taylor continued to fill me in on the schools gossip as the flight went on. I learned all the clicks, couples and freaks. Taylor and Gabby were popular but not bitches, however they did like to do a lot of bitching itself. I also learned that they were smart and into musicals, a bit like myself really, I just hide that behind my gold locks. By the end of the flight I promised to pick them up the following morning as we would carpool for school the next day.

"Hey Daddy, hey Ryan!" I hugged them both tightly as soon as I saw them. We are a close family and we don't care who knows it.

"Hey sweetie, how was your flight?" Vance Evans, Local business man and ex-mayor but most importantly, devoted Father and Husband.

"Great! I met a couple of girls in my class for tomorrow, apparently I should fit in just right" I beamed, it was about time as I was just about sick of the leaches and liars that my old school bared.

"Are they hot?" Ryan whispered in my ear.

"Shut up! Freak" I hit his arm when we finished the hug.

"Hey! You can't blame a guy for asking!"

"Ah I have missed you Ryan" I smiled as I headed out the airport, one arm around Ryan and Dad wheeling my case, just after I waved goodbye to Gabby and Taylor.

**Day One:**

_On my way to pick you guys up - Much Love, Sharpay x_

I hit the send button, and said by to my Father before stepping into my new vehicle. I sold my convertible back in Boston to get my new dream car. A Pink Mini Cooper, very Sharpay Evans I thought.

With Taylor and Gabby showing me around school, I felt comfortable until 5th period where neither of us had a class together, but then I thought I am Sharpay Evans I can do anything I then said out loud "Ye Right!"

English was my favourite subject in Boston, so it wasn't my ability I was questioning but my social skills. I headed straight for the teacher when I entered and kept my head down.

"And you might be?" The old man kept reading his book motionless.

"Sharpay Evans, Sir"

His expression changed, it was as if I was a celebrity in that town, my Dad must know some people, I thought. "Oh Yes, of course" He smiled "Please take your seat next to Mr Danforth there" he directed me as I wondered off.

Most guys in the class turned their heads and watched my skirt sway from side to side; I sat down in my seat and got the 'nod' from most guys and the evils from the girls. "Perverts" I said under my breath. A smirk from the boy slouched in his seat followed.

"Excuse me?" I turned my head to acknowledge his existence.

"Oh I am sorry, are you talking to me?" he suddenly sat up right and pointed to himself. Being sarcastic if I may say

"Well yes if you are the goofball laughing at me" Oh yes, I bite back boy!

"This 'goofball' has a name might I add"

"Wow well done so do most idiots" he sank back down to his original position obviously not in a good mood. "Why were you laughing anyway, not that it is any of your business of my opinions?"

"It is shocking the amount of attention a Barbie doll receives on her first day into the real world that's all"

"And who are you to say that I am a Barbie doll? You don't even know me" A frown grew on my forehead leaving me very agitated by the 'Mr Danforth' sat next to me.

"Leave her alone, Chad, don't take basket ball out on her" a voice from the next row spoke up, I turned round to a handsome boy sat in his seat scribbling on paper. He looked up and smiled. I turned around and blushed after returning his gorgeous smile.

"Shut Up Troy! Just because we can't all be perfect like you" Chad scowled in his seat.

"Hey, I'm not perfect either but if I'm going to lead this team to championships, I need my main wingman, right?"

His mood seemed to lighten after his praise. "Oh ye and don't you forget it!" He smiled and high fived his captain.

His clear blue eyes stayed in my mind for the rest of the class and I was still blushing, typical Sharpay.

After class I was waiting for Taylor and Gabby at reception, passing time by checking the activities board a familiar voice was calling me. Ryan.

"Hey Sis, how was your first day?" he smiled and put his strong arm around my shoulder.

"Pretty good, how was yours kiddo?" I smirked knowing he hated that nick-name.

Ryan rolled his eyes at me and responded. "Awesome, I have drama class to get to, talk to you later" He walked off into the mixture of crowds.

And it was then I noticed, my secret 'hero' walking towards me.

"Hey there, are you settling in ok?" He looked so very dreamy in his jumper, jeans and sneakers.

"Yeah, I'm doing ok, that afro kid is a freak though" We laughed "Thank you for sticking up for me earlier"

"No problem, he can be a bit of an ass sometimes, he's just stressed over basketball, can't make his baskets"

Embarrassing myself completely! "Sorry I have no idea what a basket it is" giggling goofily I continued "Drama and musicals is more my area"

"Ah yes, I've heard of your love of singing from your brother Ryan" he grinned cheekily as I blushed.

"Oh brilliant, I am sorry I still don't know your name?"

"Troy, Troy Bolton, Captain of the Wildcats" a rather cocky smile wiped on his face.

"I'm Sharpay Evans, the best person you will ever meet" I winked at him casually and walked over to Taylor and Gabby.

**Hope you all enjoy this one. Sorry for not updating _Can I Forget?_ just suffering from a little writers block, however if anybody has any ideas, feel free to message me :) Muppet101**


	2. Pink Cheeks and Sunny Days

Empty Bottles and a Table Full Of Milk Chapter 2:

Pink Cheeks and Sunny days

Out of all the things a Saturday is for, I spent mine unpacking clothes, unpacking dishes, unpacking books and films, anything and everything. Yes, my Mother had arrived and boy did we all know about it. She had me unpacking, Ryan washing, Dad drying and her herself supervising. It was more like school than a 'family' day as she put it.

"Shar, hurry up we don't have all day unpacking one box!" She barked pacing around the room making sure everybody was doing there bit and doing it proper.

"Yes Mother" Rolling my eyes as she said.

"Ryan! Pay attention, those dishes won't wash themselves!"

"Yes Mother" Repeating my actions.

"Vance! Stop watching that football or I'll throw that TV out of the window!" This woman is such a control freak, it is unbelievable, definitely not my dream Saturday.

"Honey, relax, we have all the time in the world, there is tomorrow for all this unpacking" He chuckled away like he always used to when I was a little girl. However his words brought some realisation to my mind. I definitely did not want to be doing this on a Sunday as well.

"Actually, I can't tomorrow, erm I – I have plans" I stuttered as I had to think of something quick, because knowing my Mother she will want to know what I am doing and who with.

"Oh and what have you got planned dear?" She asked curiously just like I knew she would.

"Nothing special, just a homework group with Gabby and Taylor" I lied.

"Gabby is going?" Ryan all of a sudden seemed to wake up from his duties.

"Yes Ryan she is and no I shall not talk to her about you, before you ask!"

"I wasn't going to say that!!" he scowled

"Sure..." I agreed sarcastically.

"Well whatever you do Sharpay, make sure you are careful, it's a new town and new people, you never know dear."

"Yes Mother" She always plays the same record but I knew she was right all the same.

**Sunday:**

"_Gabby speaking?"_

"Hey Gabs, What are you and Tay doing today?"

"_Nothing as far as I know, why what have you got planed?"_

"Anything, I just need to get out of the mad house. Do you fancy a picnic in the park?"

"_Sure, that sounds cool; I'll ring Tay and see you at the park in 10 mins_"

"Alright bye Gabs"

Without knocking, Ryan barged in. Obviously heard me talking to Gabby, bless him!

"So you didn't have plans to day, did you?" a sly smile wiped across his face just like usual when he catches me out.

"It's none of your business Ryan! So just butt out, and might I just add you shouldn't be listening in to my phone calls!!" I snapped back

"Whatever but I suppose if you don't want Mom to know that you're lying, so you really wouldn't mind say, if me, Troy and Chad came along now would you?"

My heart was slightly racing at the mention of Troy's name. Quite un-expected feelings towards him, butterflies in my tummy and flashbacks of his memorable smile. "Of course not, it would be my pleasure" A forced fake smile now told in my expression.

**10 Minutes Later: The Park:**

"Hey Gabby, hey Taylor," I hugged them both, our normal greeting these days. "Erm I hate to be the bearer of bad new but, my brother heard that I was lying about studying and threatened to tell Mom if he couldn't come along with Troy and Chad" Secretly smiling as I spoke his name.

Taylor laughed. "Well I suppose it wouldn't be too bad, they are kind of annoying but I can be tolerant when I want."

Gabby laughed even harder than Taylor. "Oh come on that is the biggest piece of crap I have heard in a long time, we all know it is because you have a tiny"

"More like huge" I interrupted.

"Crush on Chad" Me and Gabby both giggled.

"Shhh!! Somebody might here you"

"Well it's about time" I added, playing with the grass and looking into the distance, slowly seeing 3 familiar figures coming towards our trio in the distance. "Talk of the devil"

Taylor blushed, gabby winked at me and I knew the plan. It was the plan that there would be a couple at the end of the afternoon.

"Hey girls" Ryan smiled, then went and sat alongside Gabby, of course I secretly knew she liked him too but I wasn't going to tell him that, It would just boost ego.

"Hey ladies" The goofball from 5th period, who still refers to me as Barbie followed Ryan's sentence.

And then there was Troy, he didn't say much, but he didn't have to he still sounded gorgeous to me. Oops! Did I just say that?!? Ah what the heck, I would shout it from the rooftops if everybody wasn't listening. I'M CRUSHING ON TROY BOLTON! In your head just isn't quite the same, Sharpay. "Hey people!" He smiled my favourite smile, and his deep blue eyes gleamed in my direction. He took 3 steps towards me and sat beside me. I am sure I had pink cheeks by now but nobody realised thankfully.

"Hey" he whispered and nudged my shoulder.

I repeated his actions. "Hey"

That day had to be the best so far in my days at Albuquerque. The first of many in my mysterious and magical June; the month that never rained for me. All of this because of my Tro – I mean Troy Bolton.

As time passed I felt right at home, everything was fitting into place. Gabby and I had completed our plan with Chad and Taylor within that very week. Ryan had found his place in the school with drama, I myself was thinking of signing up behind him but I'm still indecisive. He then found a place in the baseball team and seat on the jocks table, a total different Ryan from our previous mess of a school. Then there was Gabby who blushed every time Ryan spoke to her, however Ryan had found a new interest in Kelsi, a friend from Drama Club and I had been dragged into separating the two with Gabby and Taylor. Then there was me, still from day one I had been crushing on Troy, everybody else had seemed to realise by now, everybody else but not Troy. He had his head focused on basket ball at the moment and nobody in our group saw him too often, only ever on the court, pitch thing. Chad had said he just had stuff on his mind, I assumed he meant worrying about college and exams and everything else a person of our age has to worry about.

**Sunday 29****th**** June:**

"Sharpay, can you please take this round to the Bolton's for me dear?" My mother shoved some important looking letters into my hand and handed me my summer jacket.

"What? Why can't you do it?" Today was a day I really didn't want to see Troy. I was in my scruffy joggers, a Mickey Mouse top from Disney World and worn out sneakers.

"Because, sweetie I am busy baking for the bake sale tomorrow and I'm behind enough as it is. Besides I thought you were good friends with Troy and everything?" Why me? Why today?

"I am but in case you haven't noticed Mom, I look a complete scruff today, is that the kind of impression you want me to give out of our family?" I played her weak spot. She hated people thinking the worse of her or her family.

"Your right" her eye brows drew a frown. "Go get changed, maybe wear a dress but have a shower first." This time she turned me around and pushed me towards the staircase. Damn! I still wasn't out of it, but I listened to her advice and took a shower.

About an hour later I Stepped out of our house in my new pearl white knee length strappy dress and a few chunky bangles on my wrist. My hair was flowing and wavy, just how my Mom liked it.

It didn't take me 5 minutes to arrive outside the Bolton's house. It was quite a large house and held a basket ball court for Coach Bolton and Troy. However the house itself was very much so Mrs Bolton. A stone path leads to three steps and then followed by a dark oak door. A small sign post to the left read _Barkley House._ The front of the house was traditional stone but the rest was a simple cream spread around the outside. Almost like my dream house I had dreamt of as a child. Who knew it actually existed. I rang the doorbell once and waited for an answer. I secretly hoped nobody was home because it was becoming blatantly obvious that I liked Troy due to all of my blushing every time he was mentioned. But as that was passing my thoughts, Mrs Bolton herself was stood in the doorway with flour all over her. She also was helping out with the bake sale that takes place tomorrow.

"Well hello Sharpay, it's lovely to see you, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Hi, thank you, it's nice to see you too. My Mom just asked me to drop down these letters for her, I'm not sure what they are about but she said they were quite important." I looked behind her once, hoping to see Troy, but I had no such look.

"Thank you dear, I think I know what these are. Troy is out back playing basket ball, he spends most of his time in there, maybe you could talk to him?" she sounded worried for her son, in fact most of us were worried about him at the moment. Ever since the famous best day in June, Troy had very much kept himself to himself. He began a normal day with basket ball, came to school played basket ball, ate lunch with us, played basketball, comes home and plays basket ball by the looks of things.

"Of course, thank you" I headed past Mrs Bolton and straight for the back of the house.

"Oh Sharpay, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"That would be great thanks."

And then he was there. On the court he had a scowl across his face and he shouted at himself every time he missed the basket, which was almost every time.

"Troy, are- are you ok?" I asked him nervously hoping not to set of his anger further.

"Sharpay, wow, what are you doing here?" he seemed surprised to see me and for once he smiled his smile that had been away for too long.

"Oh I just dropped something off for your Mom." I stepped onto the court and saw the real basketball hero properly for the first time. "So how is it going? I hardly ever see you anymore Troy..."

"I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind at the moment, basket ball seems to fix everything for me, you know?" We both sat on the warm tar-mac that surfaced the floor. It was a hot day and we stared into the sun.

"I do indeed; I have had many times where I need to clear my head. I found though maybe sometimes it's best to talk about it." He stared at the ground below us and listened. "Talk to me Troy..." I place my hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at me. His eyes that I loved so much were glowing at me.

"I'm in love with a girl, Sharpay. I'm crazy about her, I think about her every minute of every day she drives me insane but she makes me smile and my eyes shine. God if I could only tell her..." He hung his head as my heart broke with his words. I would kill to be that girl.


	3. Something Always Follows the Sunshine

Something Always Follows the Sunshine

I knew it would rain, and here comes the torrential downpour. It's more like my tears, they could fill a moat. But why should I waste a tear on him I don't even know him that well. That's a lie Sharpay and you know it, it's almost like we have known each other forever. I am so close to telling him about – never mind, but I doubt that's going to happen. Why did I have to go round that day? Why didn't I just say no? Ah God I could drive myself mad asking all these questions yet it still doesn't hide the fact that it has driven a big wedge in between us. Well I say us; it has made me more distant towards _him_ than the other way around.

So again we start here, just like we did before June. Miserable. Two weeks ago Troy told me of his troubles, of his love for this mystery girl. This mystery girl who was not me. In fact I don't even know who she is either, I didn't stay around long enough to hear that answer. I didn't want to; it hurt me too much to hear those words. What was I to do? I spent nearly every waking moment of every day trying to avoid Troy. I knew he was confused as were I but I know I need to clear my head. I had this awful feeling, this gut clenching pain; it was ripping my heart right out of my chest and smashing it on the ground into a thousand pieces.

It was shortly after these thoughts that I met with Troy. Something that I had been trying desperately to avoid. But he was there standing in front of me. What could I do but stand there? I needed to move, needed to break his gaze, yet for some reason I couldn't. It was like he had some kind of power over me, something that I felt so weak under.

"Sharpay, wow I haven't seen you in a while, have you been avoiding me?" He stood with his hands in his pockets and almost pink cheeks, he chuckled too.

"Umm no I-I have just been busy you know, all these exams and what not!" I laughed nervously; I tend to do that when I am put in awkward situations. And this, wow this was definitely way past awkward.

"Really? Aren't they like a month away?" he sounded unconvinced which was typical as I shatter like glass under pressure.

"Haha, yes well you know me, I like to come prepared" A big cheesy, fake smile was drawn across my face. I tapped my books a few time to make me sound real, however I think it had the opposite effect.

"No, your avoiding me" He sounded almost hurt but he seemed to make it into a joke, which I didn't find very funny.

"And why would I avoid you?" Trying to act dumb and jump past the obvious answer.

"Well I don't know but I wish you would tell me, I need my Sharpay in my life, so let me know when she comes back into town..." He turned his back and now I knew he was offended, I needed to come up with some kind of apology but all that came out was more insults. What is it that he had actually done wrong? Love somebody else? That's hardly a crime, like everybody always says; you can't help who you fall in love with.

"I'm not your Sharpay and I never will be." And there it was, it just rolled off my tongue and into hearing distances. I could almost grab it back but it slipped through my fingertips like melted butter.

"Well thanks Sharpay, it's nice to know who your friends are around here. I trusted you with one of my biggest secrets, YOU Sharpay, not Chad, not Ryan but YOU and instead of consoling me and making me feel better; you avoid me and insult me as if I was a piece of dirt on your shoe. What is your problem? What is it that is so terrible that can make you hate me so much?" Now he was hurt and there was no way of backing out now

"You don't need consoling Troy, nobody died. I have my own problems going on at the minute and I don't need yours as well. And for the record YOU haven't done anything because YOU are Mr Perfect and are absolutely faultless!" I desperately wanted to stop but I couldn't. Everything that had been built up for two weeks in my mind was slowly coming out, word for word and insult for insult.

"Sharpay! Please tell me, because I would like to know what it is exactly that I have done to upset you this much!" He through his hands in the air, he was breaking, just like I did two weeks ago.

I couldn't think of an answer, I couldn't exactly walk up to him and say 'It's because you don't love me!' Yes because that would work well.

"Right well once you have decided please feel free to inform me, but until then I think I like your idea of avoiding each other, no in fact just stay the fuck away from me" That one hurt, never in my whole entire life, or in the time that I had known him had I ever heard him swear like that, especially to me, his best friend. OMG Sharpay what are you saying? You just had this big massive fight with him about being his best friend and then you act like a total numpty and just because you didn't get your own way. And now I'm talking to myself... Damn! I need Troy "URGHHHHHH!!!!"

Break times, lunch times, free periods and any other time I would see Troy was awkward; you could almost use a knife to cut out the tension in the atmosphere. All I wanted to do was tell him how sorry I was for the way that I behaved but I couldn't yet all of me, every single piece of me wants to. And the moment came for Gabby to open her big mouth...

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST TALK TO EACHOTHER ALREADY?!? I think you have both proved your point..."

I sighed knowing the only outcome was to end in yet only another feud. "There is nothing to talk about and no point to make Gabs, so I don't know what you're talking about, Sharpay and I are doing just fine! Thank you" Troy scowled and kept quiet; that was the first time I had heard my name release from his perfect lips in a long while.

I smiled weakly trying my hardest to agree with what Troy was saying inside and out but nothing was working. "Um I have to go and do that thing a-at that place, so I'll see you guys later" tears were building up behind my eyes, my throat was pulsing and I was hurting. I looked at Troy who was rolling his eyes and pretending I didn't exist, but he wouldn't would he? Forget that I existed; carried on as normal, before I moved here, pretending I'm a dot in the atmosphere when to me he is my whole universe, not him, not you, not my Troy... right?

I rushed to the girls to the toilets by the history block and planed to lock myself inside and cry for eternity. I sat there for 15 minutes until I heard Taylor and Gabby come inside most probably re-applying their make-up effortlessly however I did not expect Troy and I to be the subject of their conversation.

"What is going on with Sharpay and Troy? I just don't understand, everything was going fine well between the two of them not too sure about Troy though and then BOOM it's: I'm sorry I didn't know you existed. Has Chad told you anything Tay?"

"No he doesn't even know why Troy was acting so weird in the first place but he said things are getting tough between him and Coach Bolton at basketball practice, like Troy can't do right for doing wrong but I mean he spends every living second on that god damn court. Maybe we should ask Sharpay? But this can't exactly be easy for her because you could tell she was falling hard for him" and that I am afraid to admit, even to myself let alone Taylor or Gabby.

"Yeh I know and all you can see in her eyes is pain but you look at Troy and he's just so cold, all that sparkle and all that joy has just been replaced with – with ice? All I can say is Sharpay has been throwing herself into her music, not that I object she is a fabulous composer but I'm just so worried –"Gabby was interrupted by the bell that signalled the end of lunch and the two scurried of to what I can remember: Art.

I grabbed my bag from the side of the toilet and hurried to the mirrors opposing. I attempted to fix my ruined make-up but it wasn't quite an artist at work. I took a last glance at myself in the long mirror and exited only into the presence of Troy.

Gabby was right, his eyes weren't filled with that passion that I adored it was replaced with exactly ice. The rest of his perfect face was the same, although his lips were different, they did not show that amazingly gorgeous smile that I secretly call my own. They drew a frown and were more pale than usual. Troy was still there but his soul had gone.

I had to say something, anything, I miss the sound of his voice that echoes through my mind. "Umm..Hi?" My voice was shaky which I could understand as this was the first time I had talked to Troy in just over a month.

He glanced at me and returned his gaze to the shiny white floor; he opened his mouth to speak. "Hi..." he didn't look in the mood for a conversation but I continued anyway. "What has happened in the past monthe I apologize for, my most easiest answer would be 'Time of the Month' but my behaviour has been much worse than anything that that could put upon me – so I just wanted to say, I'm sorry, sorry for everything, for not helping you, for hurting your feelings and even more so for being such a horrible friend to you. So I'm going to leave it at that and I'll see you around Troy Bolton" I walked off feeling quite pleased with myself, the task that had been stuck in my mind had finally been completed and I was genuinely feeling pretty great.

It was 6th period now my free lesson, and I thought I would take this time to do some track work. I hit my favourite playlist on my ipod and left the horrible yellow girls changing rooms and out I set for my 30 minute jog. I walked slowly up to my start line passing the football field, the hockey court and finally the basketball court where the Wildcats had their weekly practice. One player in particularly stood out in the crowd for me as the sun glowed delicately onto his muscular body when he ran back and forth of the court. However I also happened to notice I had a few fans myself from the team, when I say a few I mean nearly all of the wildcat boys minus the Coach of course, who I love just like my own father. Even Troy couldn't help but give a few glances now that was a nice surprise.

I jogged to the beat of the music thinking of only Troy, of how we used to be, of how we used to laugh and joke and then I thought of how we grew apart as I recall that sunny afternoon. It happened to be a lot like this one actually but it was then and only then that I noticed Troy himself jogging over too me looking rather sheepish in his stride.

I stopped in front of him and took out my headphones waiting for what he had to say. I was hoping wishing and praying that it was him accepting my apology. "Troy..."

"Coach Bolton asked me to come talk to you about your running..."

"My running? What's wrong with my running?" MY RUNNING?!? THAT'S WHAT HE CAME TO TALK TO ME ABOUT! MY FLIPPING RUNNING URGHHH I would kill that boy if it didn't mean he would get hurt!

"He was hoping that you would end your jogging early because you seem to be distracting his team" he looked down at the sweet grass and waited for my answer and I just laughed.

"That's it? You came over here to tell me that I am distracting your team? You? The guy that hasn't said a word to me in a month, you?" I spoke in a very sarcastic tone.

"The Coach asked me because I know you and he thinks we get on well" he stayed quite as my voice got louder.

"Bullshit, Troy Bolton, bull fricken shit! Ya know, I actually thought that you were coming over here to accept my apology, but no that might just hurt your pride a little too much" I started a quick pace at walking away from him and began to head for the girls changing room with one small tear running down my face.

But he happened to soon catch up. "I would forgive you in an instant if you tell me why you were avoiding me in the first place, if you ask me I thought it was a bit childish just shutting someone out like that..."

Our voices were becoming rather loud and we caught the attention of the rest of his wildcat team mates. "FINE! YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHY I AVOIDED YOU LIKE THAT?!?"

"YEH I DO!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU" I stopped and stared at him, not believing the words that just came out of my mouth whilst he stared back. "Do you think it was easy? Easy for me to listen to you go on about how you are in love with some girl that wasn't me? I heard your words and I felt my heart break" I was letting the water ease from the waterfall now and it all came out in a big rush. "I know I haven't known you long but you know as well as I do how good our friendship is, but now maybe I should say was..." I turned back around and headed to the changing rooms one more time.

"SHARPAY... WAIT!" I heard his call but I no longer felt the need to go running back to him...


	4. I'm Thinking This Is Summer

"Because I love you Sharpay! You are everything to me! Everything I need and could ever want and I want to be with you forever" he was declaring his love for me, something that I have been wishing for a long time and now it was here, right in front of me. I took grasp of his hand and ran; the sweet kissed sun kept us warm as we ran through the wood and into the field that stood behind it. We didn't stop running until we were in the middle and we lay down side by side and hand in hand.

I looked into his crystal blue eyes something that I had missed dearly; words were no longer necessary in our world. My chest was pounding as Troy's soft fingertips ran slowly up and down my forearm; we continued to stare deeply into each other's eyes. He was finally mine and I would be forever his, he matched everything that I had been missing, the key to my long awaited happiness.

His fingertips continued to move further up my arm and up to my neck, shivers ran down my back in delight but his hands didn't stop there. They came to a halt on my cheek bone and stayed there as his face got closer to mine. I could feel his hot breath touching the very tip of my skin while I melted into him. His lips were as sweet as I first imagined. He was creamy and a delight, I adored his touch. Our mouths moved almost simultaneously; exploring one and other, finding the beauty within.

My small hands wondered up his shirt to find exactly what I wanted. I slowly caressed each and every one of Troy's seductive toned muscles. His hands played with my hair and my hips. I stopped for breath and managed to whisper "I love you" he pecked my lips and requited my love "I love you too".

'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift filled the silence of the field; I looked up in confusion to find my bedroom ceiling just as I had left it the night before and they 'Troy' I was hugging was my cosy pillow. I turned off the music realising it was my morning wake-up call.

**Friday 17****th**** August:**

"URGHHHHH!!" This had been the fifth night that I had dreamt of Troy Bolton since I revealed my love for him and that was only 6 days ago. However my chances of meeting Troy again soon were very slight. It was two days into the summer holidays with over 6 weeks left of vacation. My family and I are travelling back (unfortunately) to "home" for a family visit with the grandparents aunties, uncles and cousins, something the Evans/Tuck Family do every year. Ryan and I have about 12 cousins who are younger than us however, my favourite and oldest of the Evans/Tuck family grandchildren; Emma, my childhood best friend. This upcoming week I planned to pour my heart out to her about my Troy.

My thoughts of what to take to my family home were interrupted by the beeping of my phone; it was Gabby.

_Hey Shar, hope you have a good holiday! Enjoy urself and forget about Troy, anyways keep an eye on Ryan for me ;-) Love you x Gabby _

I'm so thankful to have friends like her and Taylor, we always look out for one and other and they have been so understanding about my feelings for Troy, as I have for them about Ryan and Chad. Of course Gabby is still crushing on my brother (gross!) and Taylor and Chad are still madly in love and happier than ever, well according to Taylor. It was then that Ryan came barging into my room.

"Sharpay! What are you still doing in bed?!?" He was always an early bird – something I could never understand.

"Its 9:30 my most logical answer would be sleeping, what do you want Ryan?" my tone grew angrier with him, he was always the cause of my morning moods.

"Well I just thought you might like to know Troy and Chad are coming over until we leave tonight, and I know there is some stuff going on with you and Troy at the minute so I just thought I would let you know..." Troy, Troy is coming. Suddenly all my feelings were coming together as one and were trying to burst out in the only form they could; in tears.

I wrapped my arms around my legs, sobbing. Ryan was many things and I for one had a big long list but he does have his qualities and one of those is caring. He always looks out for his big sister (by 3 minutes, I'm proud to say) even if he wouldn't always show it, he kept one eyes open for me always. He rushed to my side and wrapped his arms around me securely. This is the reason I'm sure why Gabby was crushing on him.

We sat in silence for a good five minutes, until our mother shouted us down for breakfast. "Go downstairs I'll be down in a few" I said, right now he was my favourite person in the world. Underneath it all, I did love him and times like this make me realise how much I actually do.

"Ok, but what are you going to do about Troy? You can't sit in your room all day..." he headed towards the door.

"I'm not sure but right now I'm going to shower – I stink!" I laughed and turned towards my bathroom "Oh and Ryan..." he darted his head round "Thank you" I smiled.

"I Love you Shar" he pointed to me with wise smile on his face "I love you too Ryan"

I said to Ryan I would be at the most 5 minutes, but I finally arrived in the kitchen to find a house full of half of the wildcats. I was stunned to find them all sat around MY kitchen table and most probably eating MY bacon sandwich. Each wildcat respected one and other and their individual families so it wasn't really abnormal for them all to say "Hey Sharpay, what's up?" I just smiled and replied "Hey Guys" reaching for the orange juice which was just out of my grasp when a loving pair of hands caught the carton instead.

"Oh thank" I turned around to find Troy and my smile faded, my most recent dream flooded my mind. _"Because I love you Sharpay! You are everything to me! Everything I need and could ever want and I want to be with you forever" _ "Er Thank you" I walked to other side of the kitchen dodging the odd wildcat. I looked back once catching Troy's stare; what was he thinking? What was he feeling? What does he really want? Why doesn't he love me? And I broke the gaze.

I finished my sandwich and rushed to my room and headed for the phone.

"Taylor! Ring Gabby and get your butt's over to mine now!!" I was almost hyperventilating but not quite.

"_Why?! What's wrong? I thought you were going away today..."_

"I am but the wildcat team are over and –"

"_Troy... I'll call Gabby and we will be over in 5, bye Shar"_

That was the longest 5 minutes of my life, I was pacing my room thinking of what Troy was doing this very second in my house, thinking of him seeing all those embarrassing family photos and then it came to my attention that he had seen them all before and I had nothing to worry about however this did not stop me pacing the room. My heartbeat was in time with my steps and I could not wait any longer for Gabby and Taylor to get here. I trotted downstairs to hoping to go unnoticed past the living room and into the kitchen. I peeked inside the lounge to find the guys playing on the Playstation 3 on _Call Of Something addition Something_ – I know I'm a girl I'm supposed to know everything – but not guy stuff! I scanned the room to find out who was doing what when I saw Troy staring into space but not for too long when he saw me peering round the door. Once again intimidated by his eyes I turned around and headed for the kitchen.

I leaned over the sink drinking my water and staring at the rain. It was summer and it was raining. I watched each individual tear tap against the window and effortlessly glide down the surface of the glass –

"Sharpay..." He made me jump that much that I dropped my glass into the sink and my water went down the wrong way. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I just – I just wanted to um talk, about us and me and you as individuals, not as a couple, our relationship- Uh I mean friendship not that it has been much of one over the past couple of months but uh yeah so um would you like to er... talk?" he let out a nervous laugh his babbling reminded me of something that I would do.

"You see the thing is- I'm going on holiday today, a break from everything and everyone. I don't want anything that you say to put that in jeopardy. The last few times we have talked have hurt me bad Troy and I don't want that to happen again!" I was on the verge of tears and he wasn't looking too pleased either. The awkward silence was filled with Taylor and Gabby laughing and joking.

"... I know he was so funny I can't believe he-" Taylor stopped and looked at me then to Troy. "Oh are we interrupting something? Yeah I think we are umm Gabby? Why don't we go see how Chad and Ryan are?"

"Uh- Yeah" She looked confused, me too "Chad! Ryan!..." and off they went leaving me and Troy in the awkward silence once again.

"I didn't want to hurt you Sharpay, believe me that was the last of my intensions; I just didn't understand why you were being so distant..."

"Well what's done is done, I can't do anything about it and neither can you"

"But I want to, look – don't go tonight, stay for the summer and we can – we can re connect be those two amazing best friends we used to be and just ah have fun"

"It's not as easy as that Troy – listen, I have to go so enjoy your summer, whatever it is that you want to do go for it and I – well I will just do my thing. Goodbye Troy" I walked out of the door kitchen door and closed it. I strut into the living room where Gabby and Ryan were chatting and smiling – it's funny really considering Kelsi hadn't been around too much. Chad had his arm around Taylor and you could tell he had fallen for her just as much as she had fallen for him.

"Oh I do hate to butt in but girls are you ready?"

"Yeah sure – uh Ryan do you want to tell Shapay now?"

"Tell me what?"

"Oh yeah Dad said for you to go to his office, he has something important to tell you" He winked at Gabby, obviously she knew what it was too.

"Right, ok I'll be back in a few seconds then hmmm" I turned around and headed for the study, anxious, nervous and excited all in one. The only bad thing I can remember doing was breaking dad's DVD player but that was like a month ago and I already got yelled at so...

I knocked twice on the double oak door and walked straight in "Hey daddy, Ryan said you wanted to see me?"

He looked up from the papers on the giant desk. "Ah Princess there you are take a seat this is important..." he gestured towards the dark green leather chairs behind me. It felt more like going to see the principle than my own dad.

"Now I know you have been looking forward to this trip this evening for some time, but –"

"What's wrong?!? Who died?" I questioned and he just sat back and laughed.

"Nobody died Princess, it's just your mother and I have been caught up in business at Lava Springs and are unable to take you and Ryan away" Nooooooooooooo, this was supposed to be my recovery holiday! Not that I was going to tell my dad that.

"What?!? Well that's just great, absolutely fabulous" I crossed my arms in frustration and he continued again.

"However, I just might have happened to get you 3 tickets to Hawaii... and a room in one of the best hotels on the island..." my frown had been raised – this was like heaven. I mean I know that my family is rich, heck most people know that but what they don't know is that we never go on fancy holidays or get everything we want. Daddy always says that if we wait to get things we will appreciate them better. Which I have to admit is 100% true and I for one am glad to have been brought up that way.

"W-What?!? Really?!? Wait a minute what's the catch...?" I knew that there would be some kind of deal going on here.

"You see, I know the guy that owns the hotel, in fact he owes me a rather big favour, so I found out that he has basketball facilities at his hotel" Noooooooooooooooo this cannot be happening! "Which means, You, Gabby, Taylor and the wildcat boys are going to Hawaii for 2 relaxing weeks; isn't that nice?" he beamed.

"Yeah it's fabulous" I tried my best to sound delighted about spending 2 weeks on an island with Troy. Oh the joys! "Hang on, how long have we not been going home for?"

He coughed and spoke quickly to hide his answer "OhIdon'tknowaboutamonth?"

"A MONTH?!?"

It was roughly two hours later I reappeared downstairs, only now the majority of east high had moved on into the games room.

"So you know then?" Ryan said

"Uhu... I can't say I'm too pleased but it's a holiday and I could really use one. On the upside Hawaii equals hot guys and my two best friends" I looked over at Taylor and Gabby who were giggling about the holiday which had been rescheduled to tomorrow instead.

"That's the way to go Sharpay!" He smiled and kissed my cheek; he then walked over to gabby and gave her a hug. It looked like things were going to hot up between them two as well. I shall be having words with Ryan tonight about Gabby and her feelings, there is no way I am letting Gabby go through what I am.

Ok, Hawaii bring out my sunshine.

**Hope you all liked it, review and let me know what you think.**

**No copyright intended**

**Muppet101 xx**


End file.
